Unrequited Obsession
by Stephanie MRV
Summary: This story is about life after Hogwarts for Hermione Granger. It is all going well and good until you capture the attention of a certain vampire king who thinks you would be perfect for him. This follows Hermiones life as Aro Volturi attempts to make her his. I know, not the best of summaries but just take a peek and see if you like it. :-)


"I see you have returned." He said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Obviously." She drawled snidely.

"There's no need for that my dear." He said as he stepped closer.

"That is your opinion." She replied.

He was four steps away from her when the room was flooded with a flash of light. He was stuck in a ward circle.  
"Ah, I see you still do not trust me." He said. No trace of concern in his voice. She doubted he would have any. She knew those damn 'witch twins' were outside stuck in their own circle. She found their nickname insulting.

"You have never given me a reason to." She said.

 _(Flashback)_

She was captured in Italy by mercs'. She knew she was in trouble when she was thrown into a cell with other women. She did not know what would happen to them but she doubted it was anything good. The fact that she was knocked out by muggle means was insulting to the witch within her. She hated to be like the weak little girl she used to be.

 _She needed to separate from the other women and find a way to apparate. She was about to make her move when she saw them. Vampires. FUCK! They were the food. They were moved to a different room, or should that be chamber with a large hole in the center covered by a grate. The smell of something burning was present. She needed to get out and fast.  
As soon as they were released she set off a bright light that burned vampires. It left them stunned and in pain for hours._

She blasted through the doors and killed the guards there who were only disoriented by the light. She had no remorse. She was almost to a window when she was captured. A pale cold hand clasped her around the waist while the other grabbed her arms.

A strong chest held her tightly squeezing all the air out of her slowly, like a snake.

"Where do you think you are going cara mia?" The man purred.

 _He leaned in closer to her neck and inhaled._

" _Such a lovely scent from such a naughty girl." He squeezed.  
"What did you do to my guards?" He growled. There was no question in his demand._

He loosened his hold slightly so she could breathe but not enough to get out of it. He knew what he was doing.  
"What they deserved." She said. Spells flew through her mind of possible escapes rushed as she tried not to panic.

"Oh?" He asked in faux curiosity.  
"Why would you say that?"

"You don't have to feed off humans to survive but you do so anyway. To then terrify them right before they die is just inhumane. You are monsters giving other vampires a bad reputation." She snarled. She knew they weren't all bad. She was a witch and had come across some of them in the magical world. Some just had poor control.

The man froze behind her.  
"How do you know of us little one?" He asked. She could hear the steel underneath though. She had to leave.

"Kiss a bonfire leech." She hissed. She needed an opening.

He sighed.  
"No one has manners these days for their betters." He said. He moved one arm to her neck and touched her skin.

That comment sent her back to a dark place. Years of verbal abuse from all those bastards had left their scars. To then have little to nothing change after the war had broken her. Now to have this murderer thinking he was better set her off. Now though he was violating her mind. She could feel it. Her precious memories of her childhood robbed from her. Her embarrassment, regrets, disappointments and pain laid bare before him lit the match to her pyre.

She concentrated her magic and had her skin set itself on fire. The vampire leapt off her knowing what was coming but not before he burned part of his right palm off. She pulled out her wand and hit him with all she had. When he was on the floor before her at her mercy she extinguished the flames. She relished in the look of fear in his eyes at the knowledge he had taken a witch. He had played with fire and got burned.

She put her wand to his temple and nearly passed out by the waves of fear and terror emanating from him. With a silent spell she plunged into his mind. She took away everything he had seen in her mind. She then went through his personal life to know where he was and how to avoid him. It was a tidal wave of memories but she was good with mind spells. She made sure to erase herself from his mind as best she could but there were no guarantees with vampires or with one with his gift.

Once she was satisfied she stepped back and bound him tightly. He dint need to breath anyway.  
"Goodbye Aro." She said before she took away his senses. With that done she quickly apparated out leaving behind the vampire king looking like a girlie birthday present. She had to giggle at that.

(End of Flashback)

"I didn't order your death after you left me tied up in pink ribbon with a bow on my head." He growled out.

(Thoughts and back-story)

He had to kill the guards who found him but the rumor was still there. His brothers loved to poke fun at him for being beaten by a human. They were still concerned of a human with such a strong gift until Aro was able to remember her magic. It was insulting to be put down by a witch but she was still human. He hated having had his mind messed with. He did that to others not others to him. He had meditated for months to recover what she took. He only had snippets now. She however knew who they were, where they lived and where others were. She knew their enemies. Should she ever wish to she could join up with the Romanian covens.

Mostly he hated that she had become his obsession. She intrigued him. She lured him in. Thoughts of her plagued him so now he searched for her in others minds. He wanted to find out more about her. So he disguised himself as any other vampire and shed his royal look. He ventured into the magical world in France and found her. Well, more like she found him. There on a newsstand on the cover of newspapers and magazines was her face. The only thing he could hold onto of her right before she plunged him into darkness.

She was elegant in a long gown with long satin gloves going past her elbows. A small single row of diamonds on the top of her head. Small tendrils of curls framing her smiling face. One of her arms resting on another mans. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome. He reminded him of Felix in a way. The headline read "Golden Girl Hermione Granger on the arm of Famous Seeker Viktor Krum sparkles at this year's Victory Ball."

He bought every paper and magazine that featured her. He ordered for any previous publications of her as well. He didn't care how far back they went he wanted them all. He read them extensibly. He knew of the war that had gone on. He had refused the wizard who believed himself to be above death who wanted them to join him. The Volturi were leaders not followers.

He was amused by the early publications and then incensed. He had ordered the death of Rita skeeter immediately but not before he read her mind. He had an entirely new arsenal of blackmail of many of the magical world's elite now should he need it as well as where she and her friends lived and worked. Well, not where she lived since she was that good of hiding herself.

His obsession with her grew day by day. Soon 2 years had gone by as he followed her life through papers. No one knew what her job was or where she lived. They could only speculate. She kept that hidden even from her closest friends. Her lovers were a favorite speculation to the media. No one however dared cross the line of shaming her. All reporters who had crossed the line had been found dead. He did like to read about that.

His brothers had tried to reason with him but they knew it was a lost cause. Aro had made his mind up. There was nothing to stop him now, not even the girl. Aro had 'divorced' his wife. When she was released by Corins power and then told he was leaving her she became a bit crazy and tried to kill him. So he killed her. It was clear to everyone that it was what he wanted to happen but they kept their mouths shut. He was their king after all.

Now, now he had her in front of him. He had laid out a trap and he was still caught in one of hers. It only incensed and aroused him at the same time. She would be a perfect Queen.

(End of thoughts and back-story)

She giggled at that. It only made him growl once more. Even stuck in a place full of vampires she still took a few seconds to humiliate him. He deserved it.

"Oh yes. I do like to think of that from time to time." She said cruelly as she circled him. Always out of reach from the ward lines.  
"The scary Volturi King brought down by a little witch." She taunted. "I wonder what a photo of that would go for." She asked no one with faux curiosity.

"Don't you dare!" He snarled. There was no way in hell he would allow that.

"Ah ah ah. Bad Aro." She scolded. "We wouldn't want you to burn again, would we?" She asked innocently while glancing at his gloved hand.

He snarled. He had only lost a few layers of 'flesh' from that hand but his gift still worked just fine. It was having uncovered that was the problem. It spoke of his failure to capture the girl to the world. All vampires knew what those burns meant. The scars were worse than bearing another vampires bite marks. Those were a sign of a warrior. Burns were a sign of carelessness and weakness.

"You will pay for what you did?" He said menacingly.

"Oh?" She asked as she stepped closer. He wished to reach out to her but knew better. He had no idea what the punishment would be for attempting to cross the ward. Her scent was palpable now. What he wouldn't do to taste her in every way.

"You follow me through the years and kill off people who speak ill of me and then have your own wife executed for no other reason than to make me pay?" she asked with wide doe eyes. Her eyes were mocking him. She knew more than she was supposed to.

"Oh yes. I heard of your little 'divorce'." She laughed. "Quite the scandal. But then again no one really expects differently from you."

"Who told you?" He demanded.

"Oh the information is out there for me to find out easily enough." She said.  
"So, tell me King Aro." She all but purred his name. His eyes grew dark with hunger. She smirked. "What do you really want with me?"

She conjured a White Leather Throne Chair with gold accents and sat regally in front of him. It was raised enough to allow her to not have to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. A subtle power move but a move none the less.

It was almost disgusting how much this little witch could play him. Even though he was well and truly trapped and in no position to act superior Aro still acted as though none of it mattered. He simply put on an arrogant look on his face and still managed to look down on her.

"Still have impeccable manners I see." He drawled.

"Still an asshole I see." She replied with a smirk at the anger on his face. "I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks." She said cheerfully.

"Listen you little blood bag." He snarled.

"No." She cut him off. "You listen you pompous, supersilicious, manipulative, greedy, murderous, sororicide committing despot. I DON'T WANT YOU FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled. He was frozen in shock. She knew way too much.

"I don't want you to follow me or mine. I don't want you to follow the news because of me. I don't want you killing reporters because of me. Although I do appreciate the death of skeeter." She said the last off handedly that the carelessness shocked him again. He didn't think the 'golden girl' had it in her. He had been under the impression of a naïve little girl who could be molded to his wants and needs. How badly did he miscalculate?

"I don't want you in my life, period!" She said looking at him in the eyes.

"And if I don't agree?" He asked.

"Then I eliminate any threat to me and mine." She said fiercely.

He believed her. She had done so while she was still a child. She would do so now. The problem was in letting her go. She had been his everything for years now. He had killed his own wife. Now he had to reevaluate it all. She could be a wonderful ally but a monumental threat. He would have to let her go. Pity.

"Very well my dear." He said.

She chuckled.  
"Oh you didn't think I would just take your word now did you?" She said with a devilish smirk.  
She really needed to stop making him covet her.

"Is my word as a king not enough?" He asked in mock affront.

She chuckled darkly.  
"Given the fact that you brought backup and thought to take me by force I think not. Not to mention how highly others speak of you." She said.

"What do you have in mind then?" He asked annoyed. He really hated how easily she could move things.

"A vow." She said airily. "Worded by me for you and yours to stay away from me and mine." She said.

"And if I refuse?" He asked

She answered by activating the first outer ward. A tall wall of fire sprang to life. He had to fight his instinct to jump back and land on the wall of flames behind him.  
"I will eliminate any threat to me and mine." She said ominously. She would not let him leave alive unless he did as she wished.

Aro waited until the flames died away. They stared at each other for minutes. She looked relaxed and bored while he was seething. He had set a trap and had then walked in to his own undoing. The more he thought of it the more he loathed and coveted her. He really needed to get a handle on it better.

"Very well." He said reluctantly after making her wait nearly an hour.

She simply smiled in return. If it was a little too wide and slightly manic he didn't comment.

* * *

He had not looked for her after that. He had kept his word. He buried himself in his work and in his coven. He strived to make up for the time he had spent obsessed with the girl. No one commented on it. They didn't have to. He read it from their minds when he touched them all. He had to exist with this now. A constant reminder of his foolishness and having his desires go unfulfilled.

Two more years go by when he runs across a vampire who has heard of her threw his connections of the magical world. She had married not long after trapping him and extracting the vow. She married the man he had seen in the papers with her. They had been together for years in secret to protect the other. Their wedding announcement had shocked the magical world. They were blissfully happy and she was pregnant with his child.

Aro had killed the vampire himself in a fit of rage. No one knew why he had done so but dared not ask. He could not seek her out or information about her directly. He did not dare to try and worked around it. He was sure she had planned for that. The thought of her married and with child angered him beyond all reason. He did not know her. He had only ever touched her once and even that was brief. He simply coveted her now. She was something that was forbidden to him. He would not rest until she was his. His Queen. Someone who could equal him.

* * *

Hermione was frantic. Her whole world was crashing down. Krum castle was in ruins. Her in-laws were dropping quickly. Viktor had already fallen. He was dead before her as he had taken a blast to protect her and their son. An old enemy family of the Krum's had seiged war on them in the middle of the night. They had all fought hard but in the end they were unprepared. She did not want to die. She did not want her son to die. She was frantic trying to find a way to escape. Her need must have been great since it called her loyal house elf Dilly. She had gotten over her aversion to owning house elves because the Krum elves had set her straight. She loved Dilly and Dilly loved her. In a moment of clarity she had Dilly pop them out of the castle boundaries to the nearest safest place. She watched in agony as the castle began to be consumed by fiendfyre. Her beloved husband would be reduced to ashes. She wept for all she had lost.

Dilly popped them to a vacation cottage they owned. She wept once more until she fell asleep. She had woken up to many frantic patroni coming to her. The voices of her family looking for her begging her to please be alive broke her heart. Harry was the worst. He could not handle any more deaths let alone hers. She had cleaned herself and Alexander up and then asked Dilly if it was safe to pop back to the castle. Once she gave the okay she took them back.

They were greeted with wands and shouts. But once Harry saw her all of his composure left him and he rushed her. He crushed her and her son to him and cried with joy. He kept thanking the gods and holding her to him. She broke down once more. She told them all what had happened. She told them of Viktor dying to protect them. She told them of who she saw behind the attack. She fell asleep in Harry's arms. He got a portkey done quickly and took her back to England. He would not let her leave his side again.

* * *

Aro heard of what had happened from a nomad vampire who was in Bulgaria at the time. He saw the attack and the fact that vampires were involved as well. The nomad had stayed out of the fight but had watched on waiting to see if he could grab a human as food. The nomad had left as soon as the authorities had arrived. It did not want to be involved. The nomad was sent on his way without ever knowing it had rekindled Aros obsession. He had to know if she had survived. For his own peace of mind of course.

He went against his better judgment and decided to work through a third party. He gave all the information he could and waited for anything to return to him.

A magical newspaper depicting a ruined castle burned to ashes was his reply. He read it quickly and learned that the soles survivors to the Krum family was the war heroine Lady Hermione Krum nee Granger and her son Alexander Krum. No news of the two off them other than the fact that Harry Potter himself had taken them both away. This was good. This he could work with.

* * *

Aro sent a few lower guards and two or three upper guards to go to the magical world in different countries. They were supposed to read any publication they could and get in touch with other vampires. He said they were a preventative task force to stop any other idiots from creating more vampires than necessary or exposing them. He told his brothers he did it to get more information on the magical world and because most of the guards were growing too bored. This would be a new task to keep them occupied and doing something productive. They only partially believed him. They still thought he was doing it for the witch who got away but did not comment.

Aros little idea bared fruit almost instantly. The guards reported back in person every few weeks with a new one coming every week. He knew more of her comings and goings while also putting a stop on rogue vampires. When he ran across wanted werewolves he told Caius and had watched his brother run off to kill the mutts with glee. They suspected less now. Still he kept an eye on her.

In his chambers he drew her from memory. She had aged beautifully. Sadly she would still age. He included her son in his drawings. He may not be able to father children but he would be willing to become a step father. After all he could always bind the boy first to him with Corins power. With that done the mother would follow.

He would never change after all, maybe tweak a few things but never change.

* * *

Hermione carried her son into the store and then put him down once inside and after casting a few spells on him. She watched him hurry after his cousin James towards the chocolate. Harry and she had brought the children to honeydukes for a treat. She loved to watch her son smile at the candy. He looked so much like Viktor it still broke her heart. After everything had settled down the responsible parties had either been put in jail or executed. She had inherited the Krum estates as well as her son becoming the next Lord on his coming of age. She would trade it all for her family though. She missed them.

She watched as Alex tried to walk faster only to trip on his own feet and fall. He was about to cry out when a man picked him up and set him on his feet again. She hurried to his side.

"Are you okay my love?" She asked in concern to her son who still looked on the verge of tears.

"Owwie." He said. She hugged him and rubbed his back gently. She then kissed him and looked at him. She grabbed a sugar quill and gave it to him. She watched his tears vanish.

"Go with James sweetheart. I will get us a few more things." She said as she watched him go.

She turned to the stranger and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, thank you for helping my son up." She said kindly.  
Her hand was shaken by an ice cold one in return. The eyes that greeted her were blood red. She did not lose her composure.

"Felix madam. Think nothing of it." He said charmingly. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Is something the matter?" She asked and held her hands in front of her while clutching her bag.

"It is rare for me to not have humans scream or run away once they meet me." He said honestly.

"Oh, I am not afraid of vampires." She said with humor.

"Why ever not?" He asked a little affronted at how she said it. As if he was the size of a Chihuahua.

"There are so many things and people to be afraid of in the world. Why would I lump them all together in groups based on a few characteristics." She said as if it was obvious.

She must have seen the confusion on his face because she simply smiled and clarified.

"I knew a werewolf when I was a girl. He was a wonderful caring man who then became a loving devoted husband and father. He did not let the inner beast take him over. He stayed true to his humanity and only embraced the beast when needed. He died protecting many children. His son is someone I look after happily just as I know he would have done for mine." She said. "A different werewolf tried to kill me and many of my friends. He stood there and helped in my torture." She said calmly as she watched the expressionless face not move but the eyes flash with different emotions.

"I judge people based on their actions. I don't just judge them as part of a whole group because of a few commonalities. You being a vampire makes me cautious but not hateful towards you." She said.

She brushed past him and took a blood pop from a nearby display. She then returned to her original position and handed him the lollypop.  
"Have a good day Mr. Felix." She said with a smile and then walked away.

Meanwhile she had left a very confused and intrigued vampire behind her.

* * *

Aro was desperately trying to calm himself. He kept his smile on his face as he went through Felix mind. She was there. Felix had touched her hand and helped her son up. His own guard had had more contact with her than him. Not to mention the arousal she had stirred in him when she brushed against him. She was so close. So close. He would wait no longer. She would be his.

He dismissed Felix and sent him back to where he had been. He carried on as usual for the rest of the working hours and then retired to his chambers. He had to come up with a plan. He wanted to see her again but couldn't start the first contact. With plans churning in his mind he began to write. He had an idea.

* * *

The Ministry Ball was beautiful. She still hated it though. She hated having to come to them at all now. But she had to. It was her duty to maintain her image for the sake of herself and her son. The international Balls were better than the Victory Ball in her opinion. She loved to meet foreign dignitaries from around the world.

She was having a wonderful time when Kingsley had asked her for a dance and she obliged. The Italian minister had cut in and asked her to dance. She did not mind since he was a gentleman and kept his hands to himself. Once the dance was over he guided her to his table and introduced his guests. There sitting down where the ministers wife, his undersecretary and the three Volturi Kings.

Her smile only faltered for a moment but they saw it. They saw everything. She made sure to regulate her heart beat and breathing. They would get quite a surprise.

After the 'pleasantries' Hermione actually hit it off with Marcus and ignored Aros repeated attempts to speak to her much to Aros displeasure and Caius obvious glee. The man spoke to her on a deeper level. She knew what had happened to him. She could relate. They spent the evening speaking of books, plays and music. She woke him slightly from his apathetic state. It was a miracle for Marcus. He asked her to dance and she happily agreed. They shocked many people by dancing together. It was clear her dance partner was not human. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. After three dances Aro came to cut in. This was the moment she was waiting for.

He asked for a dance and she stared at him with her brow raised. She made him wait for a near minute while she felt all eyes stare at them. She finally agreed and released Marcus but not before thanking him profusely and kissing his cheek. A miniscule twitch of his lips was her reward. He was enjoying himself and pissing off his brother. Caius looked scary with the manic grin on his face. People inched away from him slowly. Aro wanted to scowl. Well, he wanted to punish her for being so blatant with his brother and daring to ignore him but no matter.

He was nearly salivating at the mouth as he offered his hand. She was not wearing gloves. Her hand smoothly cupped his and her other slowly went to his shoulder. She had to discretely press him to make him move. He saw nothing. His gift did not work on her.

"How?" He demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"Did you really think I wouldn't protect me or mine from your gift?" She gently scoffed. "Don't be insulting."  
She smirked at him arrogantly. Gods he despised and worshipped this woman.

"You do know you are only making yourself more intriguing to me my dear." He said.

"I do not care." She said. "Your opinion would have to matter to me first." She said.

"Do my rank, wealth, knowledge and veritable army not do anything for you?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, your brothers have the same. I had that with my husband already and it didn't matter." She said with a hint of sadness. He felt jealous of a dead man. "I care about the man. If I wished to have been Queen I could have done so without you. Is it still not clear to you?" She asked as the song ended.

"What?" He asked as he lingered with his hand holding hers.

"I simply don't want **you**." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She inclined her head and then tugged her hand out of his and went back to her table.

Aro returned to his brothers finding them in a state of near rapturous joy. Caius had scared all humans away near them by looking so manic and trying to hold his laughter. Marcus actually had his lip twitching. They had heard it all. He hated their hearing more than anything at that moment.

"Oh I do love her brother."Caius gasped. "She must join us." He said. Whether he was teasing or being serious he wasn't sure. Either way he would take it as his acceptance.

"You do know how to pick them Aro. The girl feels nothing for you." Marcus said holding out his hand.

Aro reluctantly took it and watched as he confirmed for himself her bonds. She was still in love with her dead husband. The only other strong bond was the one leading to her son. He didn't make the cut.

"I will not give up." He said.

"She ages Aro. She has a child. Should you turn her she would kill him, turn him or have to abandon him. She would despise you for it for all eternity." Marcus said seriously. "You cannot have it all."

"I don't care what I have to do. I want her. She is perfect. Her magic alone would make her a wonderful addition. She has so much power and influence over so many people here and yet does not use it. I cannot let her go." Aro said.

"Very well, on your head it be." Marcus said seriously. He liked the girl. She knew his pain.

For the rest of the night Aro watched her. She mingled and dance with her friends and family. Her smiles, hugs and kisses were freely given. He wished to kill everyone she had touched. He would find a way. He had to.

* * *

Aro had no idea just how moot all of his plans were turning out to be. A few months after the Ball a worldwide uproar was being contained within all magical communities. War heroine Hermione Granger had sent a worldwide mass announcement to just about every newspaper and magazine. She and her son had gone into hiding to escape from anyone trying to find them. She had decided to take the painful and hard step to become immortal by turning into a vampire. She had been discretely moving things for over a year to the Americas where she had more rights than England once she made the change. All of the vaults and trusts for her son would be untouchable as she would be the only person going the change. She enlisted the aid of a few 'friends' to help her in transition and to care for her son. He would be safe from her should the worst happen.

Hermione went on to explain that she had been diagnosed with a fatal illness and had not much time left. She had thought long and hard about it and in the end decided that she would not leave her sons side. She could not simply miss out the chance to watch him grow up. So she decided to become a vampire. She had already told members of her family and many supported her. She announces being away from the public for at least a few years. She will be going through with it of her own free will and does not want to have the ministry to try and interfere. It would be too late as the moment the papers received the letters the change would have already happened.

She hopes she would one day be welcomed back into her home country for whom she sacrificed and fought bravely for one day. If not, she knows of many other places she would be welcome.

Aro read and reread the paper over and over. England was in a state of civil war over the news. The people were torn as to how to react. They had very strict laws as to how vampires and other 'creatures' were treated. To have their heroine willingly change herself into one was a massive blow. That she would willingly never set foot in her home country again was blasphemous. Many of the darker families tried to rile up the crowds more and vilify her for such acts. The more zealous were found murdered not long after. His guards apparently correctly anticipated his desires.

The light side was torn on how to react. On one hand they could understand her unwillingness to leave her child. On the other she was tuning herself into something dark. She was their Golden Girl.

Aro should have been gleeful but he wasn't. He had no idea where she was and just who these friends were. He sent his guards to scour everywhere. They needed to find out just who these vampires were and where they were hiding.

It was all useless in the end. Wherever they were they were very well hidden. Aro would only get news about her through the papers when Harry Potter, the Weasleys or the ministry answered questions about her.

* * *

(Two years later)

"Thank you for doing this Carlisle." Hermione said as she loaded her things into the boot. All of her shrunken down possessions fit perfectly into a single plain brown moving box.

"And I keep telling you to think nothing of it my dear." Carlisle Cullen said with a gentle smile.

"Changing me and staying with me through my 'toddler' years was not 'nothing' Carlisle." Hermione said humorously.

"Well, you were an extremely tame newborn by vampire standards. " He said as he closed the trunk lid for her.  
"Emmett and Jasper only had to restrain you a few times." He said proudly.

It was true. Hermione had had marvelous control as a newborn. She had had a few close calls but the Cullen's had been there for her. Alice and Edward had left soon after she joined them when she found Edwards repeated attempts to breech her shields infuriating causing Alice to see many bad fights up ahead. Hermione had not liked Alice divine gift either having had horrible encounters with divination and prophecy through Harry. In the end Alice told them that she and Edward leaving would be best and give her the biggest chance at success. Jasper did not like being separated from his wife but they wouldn't go far and she knew he was needed more there.

Rosalie loved her from the start. Hermione put her in charge of protecting and caring for Alexander while she was indisposed. Rosalie was over the moon of caring for the almost three year old. She didn't hate Hermione for her desire to change since she had lost her mate and would leave her son without her and she without him. Under those circumstances Rosalie had confessed to doing the same. They got along great and Esme was the perfect surrogate grandmother. Emmett loved her since she was fun to be around and because Rose loved her. If she made his wife happy he was not going to ruin that. He also liked that she was a witch and wanted to see what a vampiric witch could do.

It was a little hard having to remain under the wards of their property and leave sparingly for years but they made it work. Hermione had connected the floo network and found that it was safe for vampires to use even though it freaked them out and left them feeling itchy for hours afterward. It was only used sparingly. She mostly used it for Harry and his family to come over and visit with Alex and later on herself. She did not cut off access to everyone but only a few like Molly Weasley had been severely disappointed. She told the woman straight away that she either shut up or leave her alone. She hasn't heard from her again in years.

Harry and his wife come over regularly and bring their kids to see them. Alex was never without his cousins and friends. Rosalie had suggested day care for Alex to get him to play with kids his age. The only problems had been the wolves in La Push. Since Carlisle did not want to break the treaty he had made Jasper had been the one to change her. They had all protested but Hermione had made sure he would not lose control. She had placed him under the Imperious and had made sure he had fed beforehand until he was full. Jasper bit her to only inject his venom but not drink her blood. Once she made him clean his mouth and take away the blood did she drop the spell. Emmett and Carlisle had taken him outside. He regained control quickly but asked to never have that done to him ever again.

The pack was wary when Rosalie was spotted with a child. When they found out that the child was still human and living with them they raised a fuss. They had to be told of the situation to make it better. While the tribe's shaman was interested in meeting Hermione for being a witch he was not happy to hear she willingly wanted the change. Even finding out why they still disliked it. She didn't care, she was a mother first and she would literally die for her son. And she had.

A little over a year later when she was more in control she spoke to the shaman of the tribe. They were watched by the pack of course. They thought each other their medicines and Hermione felt as if she found the Americas version of Snape. Quil Sr. loved his medicines. Many of the things he did resembled potions so they went more in-depth to it. She gifted him a book of potions one could brew at home for common ailments she had compiled. She knew he would appreciate it and use it to cure his people. She would never know she would be passed down in their legends as a witch who became a vampire to be with her son. A woman who gifted them her knowledge of healing to pass on to their descendants. They would refer to her as a witch rather than cold one but she didn't care. She had had many titles over the years.

Her powers had grown with her change. She did not need a wand anymore. She could do silent and wandless casting now as well as use raw magic outwardly. She had always had her hair crackle when she was very emotional so now those little sparks that flew from her hair could now come out of her body as she wished. It did tire her out though. Carlisle believed it would get better with practice. Years and years of practice.

Carlisle was the only person who knew the extent of her powers and abilities. She had given him the gift of shielding his mind from mind attacks or gifts. She had carved the runes into his scalp hidden by his hair where it would not be easily seen. She then cast the final spell that sealed it all. She had done so for herself, her son, harry and Kingsley. She knew he was happy to be able to hide things from his son now. Not to mention Aro. She was careful as to what the family knew and watched her do. They knew why but still didn't like it. Rosalie didn't care since she was mostly with Alex.

"You don't have to go you know." Carlisle said as he looked at her.  
Hermione had become perfection after her change. A diet of mostly animal blood (She wasn't perfect) had given her golden colored eyes. Her hair was the biggest change of all. Gone was the bushy mane that had plagued her most of her life. In its place was a waterfall of smooth loose curls. Her milky skin had lost its peaches and cream complexion but had gained a glow. Her voice was entrancing and her smile dazzling. She looked like a model and almost nothing like she used to. The only thing that mattered to her was that her son recognized her and that was it.

"I do. Its time." She said.  
The British ministry had finally agreed to allow her back into British soil free from prosecution and fear from imprisonment. She was not bringing her son though. She was not stupid.

"I will be right by your side." He said. He had decided to go with her. It had been a few years since he had been in England. He wanted to go along and show that there was a different diet than the traditional one as an option.

Hermione took his hands into hers and simply thanked him with her eyes.

* * *

Carlisle. Of course it had to have been Carlisle.

Aro seethed as he looked at the paper in front of him. Carlisle and Hermione were on the cover of almost every paper. It had been announced that she was returning home and everyone had wanted to see the war heroine return. There had been some attempted murders but the aurors had put those people in jail quickly. Harry Potter would not let them get by with a simple slap on the wrist. Hermione was still his sister in his eyes.

Upon seeing her eyes and finding out why they were that way the tides changed to her favor. He could just imagine the light faction accepting her back with open arms as they saw her only feeding on animals as a way to save the innocents.  
She was good.

He had his guards in attendance of course. They had reported back personally and showed him their memories. They were all split as to how to react to the news of a famous vampire. It was clear she would be scouted but no one knew if they would get her. She would be watched carefully and no one wanted witches and wizards keeping a close eye on them.

Aro could only look lovingly at her image and replay the memories in his mind over and over again. He still wouldn't take his time courting her though. She would be desired by all covens now. A witch turning into a vampire. Who wouldn't want her? He desperately wanted to know what her powers were.

* * *

"You don't look very different now Mione." Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"Well I'm glad for that." Hermione said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

Harry moved her to lean up against his side. Hermione felt odd at first but made her body relax. She was hyper aware of his heart beating and his breathing.

"The cold will take a bit to get used to but we have time." He said jesting.

Hermione stiffened. "Yes, I will have all the time I want now." She said softly.

"Hey hey hey. I get it Mione. You were only thinking of here and now and not later. It's okay. You will chose when the end will be. It's okay." Harry said trying to comfort her.

"It is not okay Harry. I couldn't leave him. Now though that I have gone through with it I am scared. What if I don't get to go where Viktor is? What if I don't end up seeing my family? It's terrifying. I did this for Alex and the thought of not seeing him in the after life . . ." She chokes up. She weeps without the relief of her tears falling.

Harry simply holds her and helps her through it. She had been there doing the same for him when he had needed it. He would be there for her. Hermione stayed there with him for hours. Harry had fallen asleep. She missed sleeping. Now she could get so much done though so it was alright.

* * *

Hermione did not stay long in England. She and Carlisle had only stayed for a month. They had stayed in one of Harry's unplotable homes for safety though. She rarely ventured outside into crowded areas. If she did she wore glamour's. She was glad she had begun working on a way to protect herself from spells and wards to kill vampires. She knew she was a target before but now the risk would be bigger.

She was now living in Bulgaria. Krum Castle had been rebuilt and warded fully. She and Alex would need to live there to keep the blood wards strong. Not to mention that most of the Krum family portraits were salvaged. Sadly not her Viktor's since they hadn't commissioned any.

Life for her and Alex had returned almost to its previous routine with a few exceptions. She rarely spoke to most of the Weasleys', well, Molly, Percy, Ginny, Ron and his wife and their kids. Arthur she kept in touch with sparingly. Bill, Charlie and George and their families were friendly with her. They came over many times to hang out with Alex. She got on great with the Bulgarian minister and ensured to stay on their good side to keep Alex by her side. She did not want anyone getting it into their head that she was an unfit mother. She had the Krum family elves get her blood regularly from the livestock they killed to feed them. She also got her blood from a squib who owned a slaughterhouse in Greece.

The years went by with their lives progressing wonderfully. It hurt Hermione to see her friends aging while she stayed the same. She looked like a young woman in her early twenties while they were in their mid thirties. When it was her sons turn to go to school she let him decide where it would be. He could go to any school he wished. Her son chose his father's school. Hermione was slightly disappointed but she knew he wanted to feel better connected to his father.

Every year however she would see either all or just one of the Volturi Kings. Aro. He was persistent. It was painfully clear to all of her friends just what the man's intentions with her were. Harry had nearly declared war on the man when he had tried to use his gift on him. Hermione had stepped in and with the help from both the British and the Italian minister managed to smooth things over. Harry had become much more possessive of her as the years went by. She let him. It was nice to have him 'take care' of her now as that had always been her role when they were children. She guessed freezing her appearance did not help her in this case. Even knowing she could take care of herself did not stop Harry from trying to handle everything for her. She guessed her choosing 'death' really did a number on him after losing so many.

When her son graduated Hermione began to ponder what her next step would be. She would watch her son marry and carry on the Krum name. She shouldn't live in the castle with a newlywed couple and hinder their lives.

She knew she had many options. She was loved and hated throughout the magical world. In the muggle world she had more wiggle room though thanks to the Cullen's. They had not returned to Forks after her newborn phase. They were all together again and moving around. She figured they would return maybe in a hundred years or so.

She watched with a bitter sweet smile as her son fell in love with a wonderful young woman she was proud would now be in his life. She told them of her leaving the castle and naturally her son threw a fuss. He wanted her safe in her home. It would always be her home. After weeks of talking her son relented. As long as she returned and kept in touch he would accept it. She knew he worried for her. He had overheard Ginny gossiping about her desire to end her existence once he no longer needed her. Needless to say she and Ginny never spoke again.

She traveled the world seeking new ways to expand her knowledge and work on her gifts. She always did so in secret or only with Carlisle in her presence. It had been a little over 15 years since she had first changed. She had better control over her raw magic but she still tired easily. Currently it was only used for dire circumstances. She did practice her normal magic constantly though. It got to the point that when she went out into the muggle world someone had to be there with her to stop her from either summoning or creating something into existence.

The only thing that had changed were the vampires she had met throughout the years. She did keep herself away from Eleazar after she was told of his gift. The man in question understood since Aro would summon him immediately after hearing of their meeting. Carmen only met her briefly since she didn't want to have her husband be the only one who didn't know the woman. The three sisters and she however did have an amicable relationship. She could pass for a distant British cousin with her looks and they did so from time to time. She also liked having the same diet as them.

However her best friend in the whole wide world was Rosalie. Rosalie loved her son as his aunt. She had the same diet. They also had an extended adopted family in common and most all they had the same sense of justice. Hermione upon hearing Rosalie's story understood her more. Together they would hunt nightclubs and seedy areas for any women (or men) in distress. They rarely ever had to kill someone. If they did they never fed on them. Something Jasper and Emmett would join them.

Her life was good but she still felt something missing. Yes, she had her son and his life was just beginning. Until it was at its end she wouldn't think about ending her existence.  
She built an organization based around the world to help vampires who wanted control or explore their options. Its main location was in a remote part of Canada were very few humans could get to. All magical humans had to arrive at a certain apparition or floo point. No one was allowed to simply roam about. The centers around the world had portkeys available for vampires to use to get to places safely. It was something she had worked hard to get cleared with all ministries involved. They even had two Volturi representatives stationed at the main office in northern Canada. They had an office along with others from different covens or ministries with better legislations for vampires. They varied from lower guards to higher guards as the time went by. She did send Chelsea back to Volturi castle magically tied to a pyre with embers burning at the base as a warning. Attached to the vampires' throat was a piece of parchment with the words "I will eliminate any threat to me and mine."  
Upon further inspection Chelsea had her arms covered in very long gloves. She has never taken them off since.

* * *

Aro sat in his chair by his window. He had had nearly two decades trying to woo the woman who had ensnared his mind long ago without success.

Caius had thrown a large tantrum when he found out what happened to Chelsea. The girl was never the same. Sure she had an underlying seething hatred for his chosen mate but she knew better than to act upon it. She was not the best of fighters and this woman was obviously one. Aro loved replaying the memory of his witch fighting with her vampire abilities and magic. He could tell she was holding back though which intrigued him more. He kept Chelsea with her mate and had Corin use her gift a bit more to sooth her. Chelsea would not be leaving the castle for a while.

He had sent her only after sending a few guards after years of establishing themselves in one of her centers. Initially worried about them he had ensured he had people on the inside. He had nothing to worry about though. She was still stubbornly holding on to her humanity she had become famous for.

He still sent her gifts every year during her birthday and Christmas. He had thought winning her over with ancient tomes and art would facilitate things along. No. The woman had however had the audacity to open up a magical art gallery for them. Yes, she put them all on display and charged admission. Many people visited of course. It had her name on it and many of the ancient families had priceless works of art themselves.

He had been miffed at first until he was there for the gallery opening (at her invitation) when she told the world that he was the patron of such priceless works of art. The magical world had of course praised him for his generous donation and maintenance of the arts. He had watched as she coyly looked at him over the rim of her darkened goblet. He had never been so snubbed, impressed and turned on by her than that moment. He also liked that his name was on the commemorate brochure with hers nearby. He couldn't wait for the day she had his name and the title of queen.

He now sent her mostly books with a few sculptures every now and then. The books she never shared. He liked that she was possessive of them.

His brothers still found it amusing to see him try and fail to seduce the witch. Marcus still gave him his hand at every Ball he attended in order to show him nothing had changed in her bonds. The man was almost smug about it.

He did however lose his composure when one of his guards had sent him a magical newspaper from Romania of Hermione with Vladimir. They looked 'cozy'. They were at a party but appeared oblivious to their surroundings as they conversed. When Vladimir casually took her hand and kissed it he ripped the paper into tiny pieces and proceeded to destroy his surroundings. In the end it had taken Alec using his gift reluctantly long enough to allow Caius to snap him out of it. Sending for another paper and this time forcing himself not to shred it he read what the context of the magical photo was.

Very little information was written since they only knew who the two vampires in question were but not what they were conversing. It was only romantized fluff and speculations of the famous heroine being 'romanced' by a human drinking vampire. He had sent a very demanding letter to her with a magical delivery crow he had purchased. Owls seemed to be wary of them. This beast however seemed to enjoy trying to peck at their hands in an attempt to harm them. He liked it.

She had simply sent back a letter with a drawing. It was clearly of her eyes drawn with their new golden color with a very cheeky brow raised as if saying 'And I should care why?'

As much as he had wanted to rip that as well he kept it. It had her scent. It also had an unknown males scent faintly attached to it on the drawing parchment and he felt as if she had done so on purpose. He would always end up losing his composure when she was photographed or near any other vampires. He did not like them near trying to recruit her.  
He did end up killing a few himself after some time had passed. It made him feel slightly better.

* * *

"Do you think it wise?" Carlisle had asked for what seemed to her the hundredth time. In reality it was only number 36.

"No, but that has never stopped me before." Hermione said as she got her hair ready for the ball.

Her son had just given her another grandchild. His oldest was to soon start school. Harry was almost in his mid 60's. He was no longer as fast as he used to be. He had nearly died in battle last year. If she hadn't been there with him he would have died. He told her he would make it to his 50 years as an auror and then retire to his seat on the Wizengamot. He did not want to risk it anymore. She could feel the years getting heavier now.

"Hermione there must be something else you can do." Carlisle said desperately. She had come to him months ago.

A seer had told Hermione she needed to keep the kings affections strong for her. Otherwise he would grow tired and simply kill her to rid himself of his obsession.

To say that she had been upset was an understatement. She hated divination. She had told Carlisle and he had discretely mentioned his worry for Hermione to Esme near Alice hearing range. He now knew she was keeping an eye out for her future. She had seen Aro getting upset over a newspaper and although she couldn't see what it was he had been very upset and killed many humans because of it. Carlisle had told her right away through the charmed necklace she had gifted him.

"I don't love him Carlisle and I know to look out for any influencing concerning myself as a whole. Jasper and Edward helped me with that. I won't do anything overt. Hell, years of self reflection and a new perspective have essentially reigned in my Gryffindor tendencies." She said ruefully.

"It's still dangerous Hermione. You are playing with fire." He said seriously. He had grown to love her as another daughter.

"I know but I will not put my family in danger Carlisle. All I have done is for my son. I have died for him as my love did. I will sacrifice myself for him if need be." She said passionately.

"Until when Hermione? When will it be enough?" He said knowing full well her answer.

"Until his heart stops beating." She said sadly.

Carlisle simply joined their foreheads and wished he could weep for her. He sat her down and helped her finish getting ready. He knew there was nothing he could do about his scent of her but it didn't matter. Over the years he had grown used to Aro trying to ply the information from him by any means. He had never cracked.

As he finished perfecting her hair he looked her over and declared her ready. She was wearing a black dress tight to her body accentuating them sinfully. She was not showing too much skin but even then she was sexy. Her black cloak resembled the ones the kings had worn a few centuries back but had more feminine touches and lace to fit her dress. The hint was there though. She would make Aro think it a coincidence.

"Good luck." Carlisle said sadly. He wished he could stop this but knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. She would do anything for her family.

"Thank you Carlisle." She said sincerely as she kissed his cheek.

He watched her leave with a heavy heart. It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Aro arrived fashionably late to the ball as he normally did. Unlike times before though he was not ecstatic to see his obsession. He had seen the announcement in the paper earlier in the year. Her son had finally had a daughter. She was named Raina Hermione Krum after her famous grandmother. He had not been pleased. It felt like her son was snubbing him by naming his second Hermione 'queen'. It stung. All of his frustrations over the years had suddenly felt heavy and overwhelming. His relationship with her had not changed. He did not know how much longer he could go through with this.

He had come alone this year. His brothers more likely sensing his need to be alone. He mingling with the people he knew and some new faces as well. He kept an eye out for her throughout the night. When she arrived she was in the company of the previous minister Shacklebolt and his wife. His throat was tight as he saw her wearing that cloak. It had a similar cut to one they wore ages ago but with a few alterations. He did not think she was aware of this but did not care. She looked like his queen in that shade of black.

He hated himself for how pathetic he was. He needed to do something about this. He could not let anyone make him weak.

There was something different about her this time. He could see it. It was as if she was floating on the floor. Normally it would be attributed to her vampiric ability but this was different. She looked as if she was glowing. There was definitely something new going on.

Damning himself for his weakness and his over indulgence in his curiosity he made his way over to her where she was conversing with a group of older women. By what he could hear it was not a pleasant conversation.

"Well of course you look the same. You froze yourself unnaturally while we stayed true to ourselves and stayed normal." A fake blonde said. She had on an obnoxious color of pink on showing way too much cleavage for a woman her age.

"Lavender darling I chose to 'freeze' myself , as you put it, to be with my son. I had lost my husband already, I would not lose my son." Hermione flicked her perfect hair and shrugged her shoulders coquettishly which seemed to infuriate the women in front of her. "Besides, why would you care for my appearance anyway? Is it because your husband won't even hide his desire for me from you anymore? Don't worry I don't want him. I didn't want him back then and I still don't want him now." She said smirking a cruelly.

"You bitch." Lavender said.

"Careful darling. You couldn't take me on as a human. Don't think you could be faster than me now as a vampire." Hermione hissed dangerously and allowed her eyes to flash to black.

Lavender swallowed and simply glared back.

"You aren't special Granger." The red head spat.

"It's Krum Ginevra. I kept my married name. Which name are you on now? I know it's never been Potter." Hermione said viciously twisting the knife.

"You are just as cold now as you were back in school. No one wants you now. Maybe for a quick fuck but not as a wife. You are just a novelty fuck." Ginny said hatefully. Her life had not planned out as she had wished. Harry had married another and not her. She hated the bitch.

"Is that so?" Hermione said faux fascinated. "From what I can tell you 'ladies' wish to have my life. I have eternal youth, my own fortune aside from my late husband's money, influence, talent, beauty, fame and let's not forget all of **your** husband's vying for my attention." She said with an air of superiority.

The women around her seethed. Their hackles rising knowing everything she was saying was true. It also didn't help that their husbands were watching them like hawks. They did not want to be embarrassed as it only looked like Hermione Granger was being pleasant in the face of hostility.

Aro however was thinking of how to use this to his advantage. Quickly he seized his opportunity.

"Excuse me ladies." He said as he cut in.

He was the picture of nobility. His fine suit had an old world charm that suited him well.

"I am sorry to intrude on you ladies but I simply could not wait to see this lovely young woman once again." He said courteously.

He could feel their eyes taking in his perfection. He could hear their hearts speed up and even smell the arousal of one.

"Your majesty." Hermione said graciously as she inclined her head to him. He was the only one to see the mischievous light in them. The other women simply gasped and then predictably gushed.

"You're a king?" Lavender asked. She was thinking of how to win this man into her bed to hurt both Hermione and her husband Ron.

"I am Aro Volturi."He said bowing his head to them. "I am one of the three kings ruling over the vampire world." He said.

"Three kings?" One of Lavenders friends asked in confusion.

"Yes, my brothers and I rule together. It is a very large planet after all. One man simply cannot rule over it all alone." He said and winked at her causing her to giggle and blush. It would have been endearing in a young woman not so much in one past 55.

"Do you wish to take a turn around the dance floor?" Ginny asked boldly ever the Gryffindor.

She sent a superior smirk to Hermione.  
Aro turned to Hermione and held his hand out.

"Would my lady honor me with a dance?" He asked formally.

"I would love to your majesty." Hermione said sweetly. She gave Ginny her best Professor Snape brow raise as she walked away.

Aro guided her expertly to the center of the dance floor. He wished he could release the manic laughter inside of him then. However the lovely woman in front of him took all his attention.

"So how is my old friend Carlisle?" He asked conversationally.

"He is doing well. Right now he is simply roaming the world." She said. She knew he could smell him on her.

"Is he changing his profession?" He asked as he glanced to her hair.

Hermione simply let out a laugh of genuine mirth. All those around her smiled at the sound. It was enchanting.  
"Oh gods I cannot wait to tell the others that. No, he simply helped me with my hair. He knows I like to have someone play with my hair or simply brush it. I think he does it as a fatherly gesture though." She said warmly.

He wished those smiles were for him.

"How kind of him." He said.

"Aro, I do not take another's mate. It is not who I am. Please do not think that of me." She said seriously.

"My apologies _Cara._ " He said. "I simply do not like any other male near you." He said honestly. It's not like she didn't know that though.

"Aro. You and I are not together. You really shouldn't feel this possessive or jealous." She said rationally. A small part of her wished it would persuade him so she wouldn't have to continue with her plan. A fool's hope.

"We are only apart because you wish it. I have wanted you by my side for decades." He said. A little of his frustration leaked into his tone. "I know I shouldn't have tried to do so by scrupulous means but that is how I have always done so. I want you. Not as another guard but as my queen." He said. He wanted to spell it all out for her. He could not take more of this.

"To then lock me up in a tower. To imprison me in a gilded cage? To have Corin and Chelsea bind me to you and the coven?" She asked. She reveled in the anger in his eyes.  
"You want to posses me Aro. You do not love me. You do not place me above everything, above power. I have a love that was all consuming. He allowed me and only me to see all of him. He could let down his walls and be weak in front of me. He valued me for more than I was. He gave me everything I asked for and what I secretly yearned for." She said as they spun around to the music.

"You would never put me first. I don't think you could. You have lost touch with your humanity and I am not your mate. What would you do if one day I found him? Would you kill him to keep us apart?" She asked.

"For you I would be willing to try. You my dear have intrigued me for decades. I want you." He said. He did. She could see it.

"You covet me. My magic, my powers, my influence. But not me as a person." She said.

"It is still a part of you." He said. He did not love her. He knew this. He wanted her though.

"A part, not me in my entirety." She said.

"What more do you want?" He finally asked in exasperation.

The song ended and she took a step away from him. She dropped her hands to his chest and looked at him in the eyes.  
"I want to be loved. I want to be loved so completely that it becomes all consuming." She said. She let him go and walked away.

Aro went back to his hotel room after that. He had been vexed by her last statement. Did it mean she had someone in mind? Was it him? Did she finally develop feelings for him? Damn it all he wished Marcus was here. He paced the entire night. He returned home with more question than answers.

She wanted to be loved? He could do that. He would love her so much she wouldn't need to love him back.  
The plans forming in his mind would have terrified any sane person.

* * *

(55 years later)

"How are you mother?" Alexander asked Hermione as she served them tea.

"I am doing fine my love." She said smiling at him. He looked so old now. It broke her heart to see him age. Some of her sadness must have shown since her son grasped her hand.

"I feel fine mother. I have been blessed with a wonderful life. You made that possible." He said.

"Nonsense, I simply did what any mother would. I sacrificed everything to make you happy." She said.

A look of pain crossed her sons' features.  
"Is that why you-?" He couldn't finish asking.

"I don't regret changing my love. I could not-." She was cut off.

"Is that why you are with him." Her son demanded to know.

Hermione let all emotions leave her face. She was stone still. She betrayed nothing.

"I am with him because I wish to be." She said meaningfully.

"Is there a very good reason why?" He asked as he read her face.

"Yes my child. Your father will always be my first and truest love. If I am lucky enough to see him again in the afterlife I hope he will forgive me." She said.

"Are you happy?" He asked. He always asked her every year.

"He gives me everything I ask of him and more how could I not be?" She answers evadingly.

"If you wished, could you defend yourself?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I can always defend myself my love. I simply do not have a need to, _right now_." She said.

"I am glad mother." He said. "He is lucky to have you." He said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it.' She said. "He shows me his devotion to me _every day_. He knows he has something special with me. He would never be foolish enough to do something to make me leave." She said.

Alexander was sure he knew what she meant. She was with him because she had to. She did not love him. She was with him for a very strong reason. The only thing he could think of was of himself and their family. She was sacrificing herself again. When would his mother have peace?

"Aro is a lucky man mother. I hope he knows that." He meant it. He was so damn lucky he couldn't kill him without bringing death upon their family.

"I'm sure he does my love." She said smiling sadly. Quickly it was gone. In its place was a genuine smile.  
"Now show me the photos of my dear great grandchildren."

Alexander simply took out a small box and enlarged it for his mother. They spent a wonderful few hours ignoring the truth around them.

* * *

(The end)

Aro stood in the middle of a battlefield. The ruins of a fortress still smoldering from the earlier battle. His Queens ashes were before him on the ground. All that was left of her was her Volturi pendant and jewels. He had found out too late she had come to this area. She had wished to go to a nearby market and get some fabric. She hadn't known it was patrolled by an Albanian coven that had recently grown in numbers wishing to overthrow the Volturi.

Aro had immediately sent his guards after her. He went with them in order to ensure she would be alright. They had arrived in time to see that she was outnumbered badly. They began to fight their way to her but they were too late. She had been pinned and then burned. They all heard her screams as she died before them. The cheers from the vampires responsible did not last long. A wrathful Aro and an enraged Felix had slaughtered them all. Over the decades Felix was made Hermione's personal guard. It was an honor to someone who although part of the permanent guard had no gifts. He took it as a personal failure to watch her die. Aro sent his guards to scour the land and bring every vampire back to him. He wanted to know who else had been involved.

The next few years were spent in mourning and bloodlust. The magical world wept for their fallen heroine. Aro gave them the memory of her death to show he was not responsible and to show who the guilty party was. Harry Potter had insisted to see the memory for himself. At his age he was advised against it. He did not care and demanded to see it. He suffered a heart attack after watching her die. It was too close to the battle of Hogwarts to him. He only lived another year before his heart gave out.

Aro had grown colder. He hated being near anyone anymore. Marcus understood the most. Although Hermione had never been his mate he grew to truly love her over the years. She was gone now.  
He wished he had locked her away now.

* * *

(afterlife)

"Hello her-mi-ninny." A voice said from behind her.

"Viktor!" Hermione screamed as she threw herself at him.

He chuckled as she chanted his name over and over. Her hands were running all over him as if she didn't believe him to be there.

"It is me love." He said looking at her in the eyes.

Hermione looked at him for a long time before bursting into tears.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I betrayed you." She said as she fell to the floor.

Viktor followed her as he took her into his arms.  
"You did not betray me my love. I was dead. I know what the seer saw, you kept our family alive. You changed so much for him." He looked at her in the eye and then kissed her.

She could not hold back as she hungrily kissed him back.

"I can't believe I can be with you again." She said after a few minutes of intense snogging.

"You would have always found your way back to me my love." He said lovingly as he pulled them both up.

"Now what?" she asked as he guided her to a door she was sure was not there before.

"Now you see all those who have gone before you." He said as he opened the door.

"MOM! DAD!" Hermione yelled as she ran to her parents.

She was finally at peace.

* * *

 **I am not sure how I feel about this one shot. It had started out as a crackfic but then morphed into something else. I don't know what to make of it anymore but I decided to post it since otherwise it would just go to waste on my laptop. Feel free to criticize it.**

 **I posted it for a reason.**

 **I will say that Aro only loved her the way he could. It was never true love. Aro cannot love. Maybe he could love his true mate but he only loved Hermione in his own way.**

 **No Hermione did not get a very happy life. She did get a few years where she was immensely happy but after that it was a tossup. Real life sometimes isn't very happy. I felt like this was a bit more realistic for the cynics out there. Although I did not make it a complete Dark fic.**

 **Let me know what you all think in the reviews.**


End file.
